


Touched (for the very first time)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean corners a shy young librarian in the stacks, and has his way with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is NOT an AU. Complete and total shameless PWP. :)

Dean wonders whether he should be feeling bad about this. It's a fleeting thought, lasting all of maybe a quarter of a second, before it's dismissed and forgotten. The librarian he's cornered in the stacks is sweating freely, perspiration rolling down his face and making his thick-rimmed glasses slip down his nose. He's whimpering and twitching as Dean presses him against the shelves and licks up the side of his neck. He tastes like sweat and dust, old books and musk, and Dean grins to himself.

 

"I haven't... I can't..." the guy murmurs, his voice cracking slightly, and Dean pulls away slightly to look at him; floppy dark hair and a firm jawline, gorgeous slanted eyes and a dull flush in his cheeks that speaks of his fear and indecision. He's wearing an ugly checkered sweater vest over a white shirt, a nametag saying "Hi, I'm Sam!", and his huge hands are stuttering over Dean's sides and hips, not knowing whether to pull him in or push him away.

 

"Never done this before?" Dean says quietly, nosing Sam's neck and sucking a mark into his skin. Sam writhes, groans, his head thumping back against the shelf and threatening to knock a few books off the top one, and pulls Dean in closer.

 

"That a problem?" Sam asks in a husky voice. Dean's head spins; _god_ , Sam looks so debauched already, and Dean hasn't even started. He can't imagine how he's gonna look soon. A warm mouth covers Dean's, and he opens slightly on a gasp to let Sam's inquisitive tongue in. This Sam has obviously done before, fuck _yes_ , and Dean feels a thrill of excitement travel up his body from his balls as Sam grabs the lapels of his jacket and slides his mouth over Dean's. He can feel Sam's body straining against his own, feel his erection pressing into Dean's hip. The shelf Sam is leaning against creaks threateningly, but Dean ignores it in favor of rucking Sam's sweater vest up and pinching a nipple through his shirt.

 

"Fuck... yes..." Sam whispers, grabbing Dean's hips and thrusting his cock against him. It's hot and hard against Dean's leg, through Sam's loose slacks, and Dean pins Sam to the shelf with one hand on his chest, leaving his other hand free to slide Sam's belt open and pop the button on his pants. Sam looks down, breath panting, glasses perched on the end of his pointy nose, his hair hanging in his eyes as he watches Dean push his underwear aside and get his cock out.

 

"Nice," Dean says huskily, admiring the curve of Sam's dick poking out of his pants; red and hard and slick at the head. Sam clutches at him, fumbling with his jeans till they're shoved down around his thighs and his dick is freed. "God, so hot," Sam murmurs, his face bright red and mouth hanging open as he tentatively wraps a hand around Dean's cock. Christ, Sam's hand is _huge_ , easily covering him, and he starts jerking slowly.

 

Dean's eyes roll back in his head as Sam jacks him. Books tumble from the shelves above Sam's head as Dean leans in close and scrambles for a hold on the shelf. He presses up against Sam again, fuck _yeah_ , their dicks sliding together and the wet precome dribbling over the heads of both their cocks to slick the way. Sam's groaning constantly, a litany of filth pouring from his mouth, under his breath, and he somehow manages to get his hand around Dean's cock as well as his own, jerking them together in a clumsy rhythm.

 

"You sure you've never done this before?" Dean pants, biting and licking Sam's neck, his hair tickling Dean's nose. With one hand he pushes Sam's glasses back up his nose and with the other he pushes Sam's slacks down over his ass and around his thighs. As his hand creeps lower, smoothing over the skin on Sam's ass and down between his cheeks, Sam jerks and grunts.

 

"You gonna fuck me?" Sam says in a hushed, awed voice, and Dean's cock twitches in Sam's hand as Dean holds on and manages not to lose it too soon. Sam sounds so damned sure, so eager, and Dean suddenly wonders who's seducing who here. "You want it?" Dean grates back in reply, his body shaking and sweating with lust, Sam's mouth so fucking hot and wet on his neck and jawline as he kisses and bites his way back to Dean's lips for another scorching tangle of tongues. The guy kisses like a fucking porn star, all open and wet and Jesus _Christ_ , if he keeps that up Dean's gonna just shoot right there and then, all over the front of Sam's ugly sweater vest.

 

"I want you to," Sam whispers, and Dean nods. The wall's just a few feet to Dean's left, and he abruptly grabs Sam and shoves him along so his back is to the wall. "Get your pants off," Dean says, not bothering to be surprised by the harsh want in his voice. He steps back a pace, ostensibly to retrieve a condom and lube from his wallet, but also needing to take a breath of air that doesn't reek of sex and musk and Sam's spicy cologne. When he looks up again, Sam's gotten his pants off of one leg and is working on the other, his dick bobbing against his vest and leaving wet droplets of precome all over the wool. His face is blotchy and open, his hair limp and straggly now from Dean's hands mussing it up, and Dean wants to take a picture it's so fucking awesome. In fact...

 

"Dude, what the fuck?" Sam blurts out when Dean fishes his cellphone out of his pocket. "You gonna make a call _now_?" He stops trying to get his pants off over his other shoe, leans back against the wall and starts jacking himself, biting his lip a little and grunting with enjoyment. His eyes widen comically when Dean aims the cell at him and presses a button, taking his picture.

 

"You fucker!" Sam exclaims, letting go of his cock and lunging forward to try and grab the cell off of Dean. Dean's laughing, holding Sam off easily by reaching down and taking hold of his dick again, stroking it firmly and quickly till Sam's putty in his hands.

 

"Gonna frame it," he purrs, and Sam blushes. "Now, you gonna let me fuck your virgin ass?" His mouth is right up against Sam's, and he can feel the soft puff of Sam's breath against his lips. 

 

"Yeah," Sam says softly, his voice shaking a little. Dean smiles; god, he _loves_ virgins, they're so eager and terrified at the same time. He kisses Sam gently, letting Sam take charge of the kiss while Dean slicks up a couple of fingers and spreads Sam's ass cheeks wide. Sam chokes out a moan and his eyes fly open when Dean penetrates him, but he doesn't pull away or flinch too much.

 

"You know what I think?" Dean whispers, holding Sam tight round the waist while he explores his inner passage, "I think you're dying to get fucked. Such a goddamned slut, aren't you? I bet no one knows when they look at you how much of a slut you are..."

 

"Oh god, oh fuck, fuck, there," Sam babbles, his head thrown back, his mouth wide and panting as Dean works his fingers inside him. "Feels so fucking good, want, fuck, want you to fuck me... c'mon, want you to fill me up..."

 

"Christ, you've got a dirty mouth," Dean breathes, "goddamned shy librarian, gonna have to kidnap you and take you with me, gonna keep you..."

 

Sam spasms around his fingers, his cock hot and wet against Dean's hip, and he's jerking convulsively, wanting, _needing_ , and Dean shoves a condom into Sam's hand.

 

"Put it on me, c'mon man," he mutters, not stopping or slowing the movement of his fingers inside Sam's tight, hot ass. Sam's hands are shaking, his movements jerky, but he manages to get the condom down tight over Dean's cock as he bites his lip, moaning and thrusting his hips, fucking himself on Dean's fingers. God, Dean is _dirty._

 

"Ready?" Dean says, and Sam nods furiously. "Been ready for ages, asshole!" he says huskily, and Dean groans into his neck before putting his hands under Sam's thighs. "Lift up," he commands, and Sam leans hard into the wall, lifting his legs till they're wrapped around Dean's waist. His pants are still hanging from one foot, and Dean impatiently yanks them off before guiding his cock to Sam's entrance and lowering him down slowly.

 

"Fuck!" Sam yelps, arms flailing and knocking books off of the nearest shelf. They fall to the floor with a loud _thump_ , and for a moment Dean's afraid someone's going to come running to see what the noise was.

 

"Dude, quiet down, we're in a _library_ ," Dean says with a grin on his face. Sam grimaces at him and locks his ankles behind Dean's back, his ass stretching and giving around Dean's cock. Dean slides a hand over Sam's hip, loving the feel of the warm skin under his hand as he bends his knees slightly to take Sam's weight and thrusts up, hard. Sam's so fucking tight, Dean can't get all the way in, and he strokes Sam's sides as he kisses him firmly, heatedly. "Just relax," he murmurs, licking Sam's mouth and rubbing his back gently. "Open up... c'mon, a little bit more..."

 

"Can't..." Sam replies, pain coloring his voice, his eyes tearing up behind his glasses. Dean holds him tight, lets him relax, doesn't move an inch as he allows Sam to get used to the intrusion. He buries his head in Sam's neck and groans, letting the rough fabric of Sam's sweater vest ground him for a moment. His knees are shaking with the effort of staying still, and every muscle in his body is screaming at him to move, thrust, _take_. Sam whimpers a little in his ear, and his hands cover Dean's face, pulling him up for another kiss as he moves a little, shifts on Dean's cock and groans loudly into his mouth.

 

"Ready?" Dean whispers, his tongue tangled with Sam's in a lewd dance. "Yeah," Sam breathes, and Dean fucks, hard, Sam's body slamming against the wall as Dean pushes his cock into him without mercy, loving the clench of tight muscles and slide of lube-slick skin. Sam's glasses are slipping down his nose again, and Sam doesn't bother to push them back up, just tosses his head a little and grinds his ass down on Dean's cock. The quiet stacks are full of the sounds of them fucking; the slap of skin on skin, muffled pants and groans as Sam rides Dean's cock for all he's worth. Dean pushes a thumb into Sam's mouth and he sucks on it hungrily, saliva slipping down over the digit and onto Dean's hand as he thrusts it in and out of Sam's mouth in blatant mimicry of a blowjob.

 

"Fuck, right fucking there," Sam moans, and he clutches Dean's jacket, fingers scrunching up the heavy leather as he fucks himself and just fucking lets go. Sweat is trickling down his neck and soaking into the collar of his white shirt, and his sweater vest is rucked up under his arms. Dean leans his head down and bites a nipple through Sam's shirt; he's shocked and incredibly turned on when he discovers a small barbell pierced through one of Sam's nipples.

 

"Jesus Christ, you _are_ a slut," he says, awe in his voice as Sam almost hits the roof. He bites down gently again, contorting himself so he can wrap a hand around Sam's cock and jerk it. The triple sensations of Dean's mouth on his nipple, his hand on Sam's cock and his cock up Sam's ass prove too much, and Sam grunts as he comes hard, cock emptying all over the front of Dean's shirt and his own belly. Dean moans loudly, fucking harder, hearing his balls slap against Sam's skin as he fucks his way inside, deeper than before, and the tight clench quickly becomes just too much for him. His knees nearly give way as he comes, his dick expanding and spurting inside Sam's ass, an embarrassingly high-pitched moan escaping his mouth as he pants and gasps through his orgasm.

 

"Oh god," Sam whimpers, letting his legs fall to the ground, Dean's cock slipping out of his ass. "Mmmm," Dean agrees, leaning against Sam's chest and waiting for the blood to start heading back to his brain. Eventually the stickiness surrounding them starts to cool off, and Dean grimaces as he reaches into his pockets for a couple of Kleenex. They clean up quietly, Sam darting glances at Dean every so often from behind his bangs, Dean pretending not to notice.

 

"So, uh, what book were you looking for again?" Sam asks tentatively when they're both mostly presentable again.

 

Dean rolls his eyes at his brother. "C'mon, geek," he says fondly, and Sam laughs openly at him, slipping the glasses into his pocket as they head back to their research.


End file.
